Dear Jane
by Elijah Blackwood
Summary: A letter sent to Jane goes horribly wrong Billy X Jane
1. Words

_Jane,_

_You're the most beautiful, intelligent, kick-ass person I've ever met._

_And I lied to you, Janey._

_When I said "It's you."... _

_I didn't mean it as a 'Hey, it's you!' kind of thing._

_I ran to find you, Janey..._

_I went to your house and your brother made me open my eyes._

_I got in my car and drove as fast as I could._

_But then the crap-heap broke down._

_So what did I do?_

_I ran._

_Until I was out of breath._

_I saw you, looking as beautiful as the first day we met._

_Then I said the two words "It's you"..._

_If only I had said the three words that have been killing me, Janey._

_I love you._

_If only I'd said it._

_But Jeremy walked in and..._

_Even then, I still should have said it._

_I should have told you._

_Because, even if you said no..._

_You'd still smile that perfect 'Janey' smile and say, "Thank you, Billy."_

_You would hug me and smile into my shirt._

_You would ignore Jeremy altogether._

_Because that's who you are._

_My shelter and the best girl in the world._

_Here's a secret, Janey._

_My secret._

_I never liked Lulu._

_I saw your face whenever I was around her._

_Which is why I couldn't stand her._

_Because I was trying to replace you._

_But, of course, it was impossible._

_Because I always dreamed of you._

_Of us._

_I would wrap my arms around your waist as we watched a movie._

_You'd play with the watch on my wrist._

_Sometimes in my dream, I'd get the nerve to kiss you._

_It was amazing, Janey._

_I'm leaving this letter in your room, under your pillow._

_Tell me your response if you find this._

_Don't feel pressured but I have one thing to ask of you._

_Can I be yours, Jane?_

_With love (and hope),_

_Billy_

_P.S. _

_Don't blame your brother for not telling you about my...'feelings'. _

_I told him to keep his yap shut._

* * *

Billy slid the letter under her pillow as she slept.

He stayed the night to watch another movie.

Looking at her angelic face, he wondered if she could ever love him back.

He kissed her forehead and opened her bedroom window to leave.

"Bye, Janey." he said quietly, exiting the window, closing it behind him.

"Bye, Billy.." Jane muttered in her sleep.


	2. Colorless

Young and perky, Jane Quimby was stretching when she looked over at the open window.  
She smiled, murmuring, "Billy left me alone. Meanie."  
She sat up and turned so her feet sat on the floor.  
Yesterday was great.  
They spent the entire day together, to end it together.  
That, alone, brought a toothy grin to her face as she went into the closet to change.  
Closing the door behind her, she chose a white baggy shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.  
She put on the outfit and looked in her mirror outside the door.  
This was strange for her.  
Not wearing bright, bold colors.  
But _today was different_, she told herself.  
Today she would walk, yet again, with her head held high.  
She looked in her jewelry box Billy made for her, he made it when they took art together in 7th grade.  
A smile lit her features as she picked out a black necklace that hung low around her neck.  
It was perfect.  
She put on her makeup and put on a bold, red lipstick.  
She was ready to face the day.  
Picking out a black and white checkered purse, she went in the kitchen and kissed her brother's cheek.  
"Hey, Benny."  
He raised an eyebrow as he tried to hold in his laughter and keep a deadpan expression, it worked.  
"Benito?"  
He shook his head no.  
"Benevive?"  
He laughed, rustling her hair.  
"Stop trying, Jane."  
"Never!" she laughed, raising a finger as she headed towards her box of health bars for breakfast.  
He shook his head, laughing.  
"You'll never change, dear Janey."  
She laughed.  
"I hope not, Ben..tara?"  
His face turned stoic.  
"Don't even go there."  
She put her hands up in surrender as she held a breakfast bar, "Got it."  
Billy knocked on the door, since he was the kind who waited for no one, he opened and closed the door behind him.  
"So, how ya feelin' Janey?"  
Jane put hair behind her ear, smiling, "Great! I mean, yesterday was so fun."  
Billy took that as her either:

_A. She didn't read/find the letter_  
or  
_B. She wanted to feign ignorance around her brother until they talked about it_

He hoped and PRAYED for it to be the latter.  
He hooked arms with her as he laughed, "Off we go!"  
"And so we shall!" she responded, walking with him.  
They got out to the car and as she got in the car he leaned against it.  
His head resting on the back of his hand at the roof of the car.  
He looked at her.  
"Jane. Did you get my message?"  
She looked at him with a confused look in her eyes.  
"What message?"

XxXx

Inside the house, Ben went in Jane's room.  
_She didn't make her bed_, he groaned inwardly.  
He sighed, picking up the chips and soda bottles on the floor.  
"God, Jane, clean your room lately?" he whined.  
Picking up a pillow to fluff it, he saw an envelope.  
There was one word on it:  
_Jane_  
He picked it up, abandoning the pillow on the floor, as he went into his room.  
Closing the door, he sat on the bed.  
"Now, what do we have here...?"


	3. Unheard

Ben put the letter in his bag, so it wouldn't wrinkle.

As soon as he got to school he went straight to his ex.

He shut the door behind him.

"Before you say anything! It's about Jane!"

She closed her mouth then said softly, "Go on."

"Billy wrote this to her!" He handed her the letter and as she finished it, she blushed.

"This is private! Why the_ HELL_ did you read this, Benjamin? I assume she didn't _give_ it to you!"

He flopped on the couch.

"I know. I'm happy for her. And Billy, but she won't say yes. I know she won't. It'll crush him."

The woman he used to address as Ms. Shaw turned stoic.

"How do you_ know_?_** How. Do you know**_." She emphasized every word and it hurt him a bit.

"It mentions this Jeremy guy, then there's two OTHER guys she's mentioned to me. Not including her ex."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "This is not your decision. Seal it and put it back._ Today._"

He nodded, "Okay... and," he smiled.

"Thank you." He said as he sealed the letter with tape.

He ran off to his office next door through the main door, going through the scarce hallway.

Going in he flopped his bag on the ground and gasped.

"Crap, I forgot to set up the baseball field for today!"

Abandoning his bag, and a few spilled contents on the floor, he ran off to the baseball grounds.

The letter, left on the floor- sealed and ready to go.

A young man knocked on the door, "Hey, Coach, I was wondering if you wanted help with the-"

He looked around, "No one's here. Huh. What's that?"

He picked up the letter, "Jane?"

Sitting in his coach's chair, reading it, he laughed bitterly.

Finishing his reading he flopped it on the table.

"Knew it. Jane always had a soft spot for that bastard."

He shoved the letter in his pocket,_ this would not go unheard._

**XxXx**

Billy and Jane went to get coffee before school.

Driving into a parking spot, they walked inside, laughing as they sat at a table.

They talked normally.

But, inside, Billy was dying:

_To know her answer..._

_What she thought of him..._

_And what could happen if the letter was read by someone other than Jane..._

_Like, Lulu or someone worse, like **Nick**._


	4. Blackmail

_**READ THE SUPER AWESOME EXTRA SPECIAL AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, MY BEAUTIFUL PRETTIES! MY LOVELY PEOPLE! I LOVES YOU! AND, NO I AM NOT ON DRUGS AND THIS WILL NOT BECOME A CRACK FIC I JUST WANT TO BE MY SOCIALLY AWKWARD SELF! ~~~! *RUNS AROUND IN CIRCLES***_

* * *

Nick frowned as he took the note to his first period Study Hall.

Going in a small corner of the class, he sat in a desk, pondering his options.  
He could:

**A. Blackmail Billy **

**B. Tell Jane **

**C. Rewrite the letter and say it was from himself **

**D. Post it around the school and have Jane hate Billy forever **

He laughed to himself, D was the best option.  
How could anyone think different?  
But he needed help from someone who hated the "friends" as much as he did.  
He took a freshman's yearbook from in front of him and looked through them.  
_There was..._  
He pursed his lips in frustration.  
No one had a grudge as bad as his.  
_Except..._  
His smile resembled that of a Cheshire cat as he muttered, "Lulu.."  
Tossing the yearbook on the desk, he asked the teacher to leave.  
"To practice baseball." he had said.  
The teacher leered and pointed to the door, letting him go.  
As soon as he went into the hall, he broke into a run.  
He knew exactly where she'd be.  
_Especially_ during her Study Hall.  
She was, as always, in the courtyard talking to her cronies.  
He smirked as he sat down, leaning across the table towards her as she looked up.  
With her lips in a childish pout she said in a small voice, "What?"  
"It's about Billy."  
Her eyes seemed to catch on fire, "What about him?"  
"I found the perfect blackmail. And you, dear Lulu, are going to help me."  
She smiled, her eyes getting a fiendish gleam, "I'm listening..."  
He talked with an important air as he whispered, "All right. Here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

**_I got so many reviews! And so quickly, too! I wrote this while getting updated with what I've missed of the show. Everyone's stupid. Billy X Jane 4ever! Review if you think:_**

**_A. Jeremy should have kissed her at least ONCE while she was in London looking for him_**

**_B. Eli should die for hurting Jane and being a backstabbing ass twice! (lol you know you thought it too)_**

**_C. Billy knows Jane was THE ONE for sure when he put the shoe on her foot and it fit her PERFECTLY AND NOT ON THAT BADASS-WANNABE'S!_**

**_D. Did you SEE the look he got when he realized the shoe didn't fit her perfectly, like it did on Jane. He was uber disapointed!_**

**_E. Jane should just kidnap Billy and tell him she's loved him this entire time and they should have sexy babies xD_**

**_F. India should die and Jeremy should date a dude! (I mean, come on. He's hot. Especially if he was gay. Just sayin'...)_**

**_G. According to F, India dies. Jeremy dates Eli and they have a hate/hate/lust/love/romantic relationship._**

**_H. Lulu should go out with Nick, she deserves his sorry ass._**

**_I. Ms. Shaw and Ben should just get married, already!_**

**_J. For the record, I could do this for a while._**

**_K. And, lastly, until further notice; I LOVE YOU ALL! MORE REVIEWS=MORE UPDATES AND FASTER UPDATES!_**

**_L. I lied, this is the last thing, Gray is a bitch! She should get fired, Jane gets promoted to boss and marries Billy, Billy's girlfriend can go preppy, Lulu and Nick get together then die in a cruise liner accident, Eli becomes the janitor and Jeremy works at Donovan Decker again and India becomes a kindergarten teacher. HA!_**

**_M. I lied again, anyway. Hope my rant didn't scare you off. ._.' Participate so I don't feel stoopid! D: PLEASE! :3_**


	5. Whispers

_**After that period:**_

Billy and Jane walked around school, talking, like normal.

_Everyone stopped and stared._

_A few laughed._

_A few said words about them under their breath._

_But no one spoke to them._

At Jane's locker, she looked at Billy, concerned.

"Do I look weird or something? Everyone's laughing."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure it's not that, Janey, you look great today."

She smiled a little, "Thanks."

They hugged and a jock across the hall wolf whistled, "GET IT ON!"

They both stopped hugging and scoffed in disgust.

Billy strode up angrily to the guy.

"What's your problem?"

"I think the same question goes for you, Lover Boy."

"What?"

"Cheating on your girl while she's out of town is sick."

Billy frowned, _what?_

"Huh?"

"Uh, this?" the jock said flatly, hanging a sheet of paper in front of his face.

He grabbed the paper, looking at it.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." the jock smirked, walking away.

"What is it, Billy?" Jane asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing!" he said defensively, shoving the paper in his pocket.

The bell trilled loudly and Billy said softly, "I forgot, I have to do something, go to class without me."

She nodded as he bolted away.

The entire class period she heard her name _whispered._

_In disgust._

_In jealousy._

_In anger._

_She wished she could disappear._

**_XxXx_**

Billy got in his car and drove to the jail.

_His brother may be an ass, but he's still family._

_And he really needs family advice right about now._


	6. Romance

_Full title:_ **A Guy's Guide to Romance: Chick-Flicks**

* * *

Billy drove up to the jail, fear and anger wrapping itself in his stomach.

It coiled around in his gut like a venomous snake, ready to attack.

He ran a hand through his spiked hair and locked the door, walking inside.

He saw a tall burly man with dark skin, a large scar running along his neck.

It made Billy cringe, it looked as if the man's head had been stitched back on.

Like it had been cut clean off and had to be reattached.

The man gave a slight smirk upon seeing the teen stare, "Need somethin', kid?"

Billy rubbed his hands together, "Yeah, uhm, I need to see my brother."

The guard's expression seemed to darken.

"Ah, I remember you. Sure, I'll let you in, but make sure not to take long."

Billy looked confused so the man clued him in, "He's supposed to be in solitude. Unvisitable."

Billy nodded slightly, smiling weakly, "Don't worry, I won't be longer than necessary."

The guard led the way and Billy turned up his collar.

The place made him not only creeped out, but scared for his safety.

They got to a private room and the man brought his brother in, leaving shortly afterward.

"What a sight for sore eyes." The elder of the two said casually.

"I'm not hear to hear your bullcrap, bro." He said sternly.

He licked his bottom lip nervously, "I need advice."

A loud, thundering laugh escaped the convict's lips.

"Wow, you've sunk to a new low."

"Well, who else can I talk to about my love life?" Billy said venomously.

The laughing stopped but a sigh followed.

"It's about Jane, isn't it?" "It's about Jane." the two said at the same time.

A small laugh escaped their lips.

"So, what's the deal? I thought you had a girl."

Billy sighs, "I did, but she's out of town and I broke it off before she left."

"Ouch."

"It was the only time I'd be able to." Billy stated and his brother nodded in agreement.

_Better late than never, right?_

Billy told his brother everything, briefly, and spared the details within the letter.

All the while, the brunette licked the inside of his lips, thinking.

"All right, you like this Jane chick right?"

"More than like dude. I love her."

Both stopped, "Can't believe I just said it out loud." Billy murmured.

"How did you feel when you said it?" he asked seriously.

"Relieved, scared, happy-"

"Then it's for real." his brother smiled, clapping the boy's shoulder.

"What should I do?" Billy asked nervously.

"Dude, you're seriously asking me?" the older boy scoffed.

"I think you've seen enough chick-flicks to know **exactly**what you should do."

He rolled his eyes, poking the younger in the chest.

"I should tell her in front of the entire school?"

Another laugh, "Okay, maybe not **every** chick-flick."

"Try just telling her everything first, then see what happens."

Billy hugged his older brother tight, for the first time in years.

"You owe me."

"Some company for your birthday?" Billy offered, smiling.

"You bet."

_Billy, for once, felt really close to his brother._

_It was a wonderful feeling._

* * *

**_A.N. _**

**_SO, what'cha think of the brotherly bonding goin on there? ;3  
_**

**_I think they would be closer after this kinda thing, plus jail, so yeah.  
_**

**_xD  
_**


	7. Humiliation

Billy inhaled deeply as he drove in the direction of school.

He would tell her, he would tell her everything.

He parked his car and found Jane sitting in the courtyard, alone in the corner.

He saw the distress in the way she was coiled up in fetal position.

As he ran faster, his chains clinked and his shoes smacked the pavement.

People looked from the corner of their eyes, then would look away upon seeing the source of noise.

He slid to a stop and practically fell to the ground and cradled her as he got closer.

She cried harder once he hugged her.

She sniffled and managed to say hoarsely, "Billy..."

He was about to say words of comfort when she tried to push him away.

"Billy... get off..." She said quietly, pushing him away weakly.

"Why? What did I-?"

He never finished his question, because when Jane looked up at him...

He froze.

He had never seen her look so forlorn before.

"You posted that paper around the school. Why would you humiliate me like this?"

His chest tightened in anger, _someone had told Jane._

_Someone shoved it in her face and made fun of her._

"Jane, we're going now." He pulled her up by one arm until she stood beside him.

"We?"

"Yeah, as in I'm taking you with me even if I have to drag you there."

He wrapped an arm around her neck and pushed her face into his neck.

No one could see her face as he walked her to the car.

She got in willingly and he buckled her seatbelt as he left the school.

She wiped the tears from her face and managed to make a disgusted face.

"Where are we going?"

He tried to smile as he whispered, "The drive-in theater."


	8. Repercussions

They pulled in and Billy instantly felt a sob coming on.  
Deciding it would ruin his pride, AND make him seem like a pansy, he held it back.  
"Why did you bring me here Billy?" Jane asked tiredly, as if there was no fight left in her.  
Billy gave no answer as he got out of the car, shutting his door and going on Jane's side.  
He opened her door and held her hand, pulling her towards a small patch on the ground where...  
_Oh_, Jane thought internally as they took a shortcut.  
This was where Jane sat with her brother, watching the movie Billy didn't want to go to.  
But ended up going anyway, with a different girl.  
Jane was at a loss for words, _was he purposely trying to make her feel worse?_  
They sat down and she waited as he collected his thoughts.  
"Janey, you're my best friend..."  
"Yeah?" she said quizzically, unsure where he was going with the comment.  
"And I'd never lie to you, if I could help it..."  
She wanted to smack the boy, _get on with it_, she thought.  
"So, that being said, that letter was real. It wasn't a prank."  
Jane sucked in a breath, shocked.  
"I wrote the letter to you and it somehow got around school."  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
He got defensive, "It's not something I can just _blurt_ out, Jane."  
He runs a hand through his hair, "It took a shitload of courage just to write the letter."  
She put a hand on his arm, to calm him down a little.  
"What were you afraid of?"  
He laughs at himself, "Being rejected."  
The realization hit her, _the way he'd looked at her lately._  
_That forlorn look when she told him he should get back together with his ex._  
"Where did you leave the letter?"  
Billy laughs, "Under your pillow.."  
Jane shot up, "Ben!"  
Billy did too, "Oh, he's toast." He said angrily.  
They bolted to the car and drove to the house, since school was over.  
Ben was in the kitchen, nuking something in the microwave when they barged in.  
"Bennnnnnnn!" They yelled simultaneously at the teacher.  
He suddenly curled up in himself, _Oh no_.


	9. Absorbed

Billy pushed Ben against the fridge angrily.  
"Why in the _hell_ would you embarrass Jane like that?" he frowned, his hands gripping Ben's collar.  
Ben looked at him with a deer in the headlight look, "What?"  
"You posted my letter to Jane around school! What the_ fuck_, man!" Billy seethed.  
"But I didn't! I just brought it to school so I could talk to Ms. Shaw about it, to see if it was real!"  
Billy let him go, pacing away and sitting on the couch.  
_He tells her everything, doesn't he?_, Billy thought numbly.  
"Then who else?" He said quietly.  
"Lulu." Jane said quietly, followed by Billy "Nick."  
Ben leaned against the countertops, now completely relaxed and composed.  
"So you two think they worked together?"  
Jane nods.  
"Of COURSE, they did." Billy says petulantly.  
Ben's phone rings and he answers it, his girlfriend is calling.  
"Ben, hey, have you heard about your sister and-"  
"Yeah." Ben nods, though she can't see him do so.  
"Who do you think it was?"  
Ben says immediately, "Lulu and Nick."  
The female counselor pauses, "How did you know?"  
"Jane and Billy."  
"Are they dating now?" She asks quietly.  
"I hope so," Ben responds quietly, noticing the two are talking quietly.  
"They've waited long enough."  
"No kidding." He says in an exasperated tone.  
"I'll take care of it." she sighs.  
"Thanks, babe." he smiles.  
"Call me that again and you'll be benched, **babe**."  
He took the hint, "Love you, thanks, bye!"  
He hung up, looking at the teens, absorbed in their heated conversation.  
They looked pissed.  
He left the two alone to reconcile without mediation.  
_It's not like they're in seventh grade anymore._


	10. Together (END)

"Well, everything is all cleared up now."  
"All cleared up?! All cleared up, Billy?!" Jane sputtered.  
"Yes, Jane! As in, everything will blow over!"  
"How! You embarrassed me!"  
"Well, it's what I really feel! I'm not embarrassed by how much I love you!"  
He realized he said loved and almost took it back.  
_Almost_.  
"Love?"  
"Yeah, Janey." he says with a small smile.  
She looks like she wants to slap him and Billy grabs her wrist.  
"What's your answer?"  
She was silent for a while.  
"Janey?"  
"I'm thinking!"  
"Feelings aren't connected to thought! What do you feel when I say 'I love you, Jane'?"  
"I don't know! Fear, happiness, anger."  
"Go back."  
"Anger?"  
"Before that."  
"...Fear?"  
A laugh emitted the boy's throat, "After that." he teased.  
"Happiness?"  
"That's the one."  
Billy smiled, leaning close to Jane.  
"Mind if I try, Janey?"  
She was silent.  
"I'm going to..."  
He leaned so their noses were touching.  
"Stop me, if you don't want me to..."  
He waited a few seconds and closed his eyes, kissing her.  
It felt like forever when he stopped.  
He didn't care, it was amazing to him.  
"Billy.." she looked into his eyes with a smile.  
"I like you too."  
Billy felt like he could die of happiness, right then and there.  
But life is never that easy, Billy knew.  
But they would handle everything ahead of them.  
_Together._

* * *

_**A.N.:**_

**Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed my story! I never expected the story to be as popular as it is/was but I guess life has ways of surprising you! **

**Oh, and later on this year, I might write a sequel.**

**MIGHT, as in, MAYBE.**

**Need to emphasize that so I won't get hounded. O.o'**

**Can you blame me?**

**ANYWAY.**

**Love you all!**

**Read my fics!**

**Until next time!**

**~Elijah X. Blackwood**


End file.
